Doctor Who and Pizza
by Yawwii
Summary: Highschool AU: Balthazar has a crush. Basically 3500 words of a normal teenage life ish . Turned out way less fluffy than I anticipated O o. Since I forgot it in the story: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. Thanks for reading :D Slash, Balthazar/Cas. Don't like, don't read Concrit welcomed :D.


**A/N: Hmm, I've shipped Destiel what feels like my whole life, then suddenly Calthazar. I'm posting this because if I don't do it now I won't do it ever, but it's 3am, and this hasn't been beta'd, so I'm really sorry for what is likely to be poor English and Grammar. Also I'm British, and I tried to put American words in there, but there are almost definitely some British idioms lurking about, as well as spellings, so for that I also apologize.**

**Highschool AU, where Angels and humans mix, which isn't really a problem at all, as Angels don't gain any special powers until their corporeal form dies, except for flight. Because it's pretty intimate to show your wings to people it's hard to tell who's human and who's angel. In my headcanon Sam is 16, Dean, Cas, Balthy, Jo, Becky, Chuck (almost everyone else actually) are 17, Anna is 18, and the archangels are 19. Sam and Balthy take similar classes and because Sam is smart they share some of them, so hang out a bit, and Cas and Dean still have that 'profound bond'. **

**I wrote this because of something I saw on the Calthazar tag on tumblr. Anyway, if you've got this far into the A/N I salute you, and hopefully you'll enjoy the fic, I know my writing style isn't brilliant (to say the least) but any concrit would be great :D. **

**Also, because FF.N are cracking down on smut, I've marked this as T, there is no smut in this at all, but I just want to be safe, so if you think it should be changed to M then let me know please :D.**

It was finally friday night, his parents were out until at least eleven, and he was almost completely alone in the house. Anna, his step-sister, had gone out with some friends, while Gabriel, Luc, Michael, and Raphael (quadruplets, if he had to listen to one more story of their birth he'd probably shoot himself) had all just started their first year of college. It was wierd without them, their massive house felt so empty, even if Balthazar tried to make up for it by being louder than usual. Balthazar was Anna's biological brother, a year younger than her, the same age as Castiel himself, and was probably locked in his room playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (which, since it was essentially a game revolving around a plot to kill the Pope, his son {a cardinal}, and many other christians {Templars}, his highly religious parents massively disapproved of. Needless to say Balthazar-ever the rebel, or at least he liked to think so- had been addicted ever since Gabriel first introduced him to it) and studiously ignoring his homework. Castiel had completed his already, it was only the start of October, so they didn't exactly have a heavy workload yet, and was slightly bored.

Sighing, he headed up to his room, settling on re-watching the latest season of Doctor Who, even if the plot was horribly obvious half-way through. He was halfway through The Impossible Astronaut when he heard a tentative knock at his door. That was odd in and of itself as no-one but him in his family could be described as even remotely tentative.

"Come in!" He called out, curious as to what the other person wanted. He was surprised to see Balthazar's concerned face peek around the doorframe, not that seeing Balthazar himself was a surprise, as he was the only other one left in the house, no, he couldn't for the life of him remember a time that he'd seen his step-brother look so worried. The look disappeared in an instant when his eyes met Castiel's and was replaced by his usual cocky smirk.

"Doctor Who Cassy? Really? Your nerd is showing." Castiel glared up at his brother, which only caused his smirk to split into a toothy grin as he shoved his hands in to pockets and stepped fully into the room, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Balthazar, I happen to know that you possess the entire original series on remastered DVD, as well as the first 4 series' of the reboot, a sonic _and_ lazer screwdriver, 2 remote control daleks, a TARDIS mug, and a Tom Baker costume from Becky's halloween party last year."

"Come on Cass, you can't blame me, Billie Piper is really hot, you know I got hooked from there!" The blond's eyes glittered with humour.

"Rose is a chav Bal, you _hate_ chavs. Plus John Barrowman is infinetly more attractive."

"Well bro, I can't really fault you there. Whatever, you win," Balthazar flashed another grin at him, before straightening up, remembering what he came in for, "I was gonna order some takeout for dinner, what did you want? Chinese, Indian, Pizza?"

"I have no prefence, which would you prefer?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother, that was typical Cass, always the gentleman, willing to do pretty much anything to make sure no one else is inconvenienced.

"I find myself with something of a craving for pepperoni, chicken barbeque, and bacon, d'you want your usual bland hawaiian?"

"Please," Castiel replied, with only a hint of mockery in his voice, "You could order some soda as well, and join me in watching the sixth series if you wish?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," he whipped out his cell and called in their order, "Right, food should be here in less than thirty minutes, in the mean time could you help me with something?"

"Okay" Cass agreed warily, his brother seemed to be being genuine, but he was almost as bad as Gabriel for playing practical jokes, though his humour was somewhat more dry than their older brother.

"It's...kind of embarrassing..." Balthazar's cheeks were tinged with pink and his shoes were suddenly a lot more interesting than they had been ten seconds previously, at Castiel's encouraging nod and smile/grimace (he'd never mastered the whole 'comforting' thing) he continued, "I was playing online earlier and some twelve year-old kid from Canada was camping out near my spawn-site and killed me every time I respawned, which, by the way, is really terrible sportsmanship, I mean sure, your number of kills goes up, but where's the fun? Regardless, it got me riled up and I..." ever-theatrical, Balthazar had a habit of weaving stories instead of getting straight to the point, Cass sighed, figuring that it probably wouldn't end soon he reclined against his headboard "well, I threw the controller at the wall in frustration. Unfortunately the wall turned out to be the window. I recovered my controller, it had landed in the tree, perfectly unharmed thankfully, I don't think I could have waited for amazon to ship another controller out, but I think I got some glass stuck in my wings on the way out... it's rather painful, and I was hoping that you could, ah, perhaps take a look, and remove it?"

This explained the cautious knocking and concerned expression, touching another's wings is extremely intimate, and usually only happens between lovers. If their parents had been home Balthazar would have doubtlessly asked one of them, but as that was not the case Castiel was not prepared to let his brother suffer, despite it being of his own doing. An injured wing was nothing to laugh at. He nodded once and gestured for Balthazar to remove his shirt.

The blond angel complied, manifesting his wings, a beautiful shade of tawny brown/blond that, when fully extended, would easily span the length of the Cas' room. As it was he had them pulled in close to his body, extending the left as he moved to sit in front of his brother.

Castiel could see the red shine of blood on an outer section of the wing as it caught the light. He raised his hand and very gently moved the feathers in the general vicinity aside, allowing him to see the wound. There was indeed a shard of glass penetrating the skin, about an inch wide and at least two long. Instructing his brother not to move he scrambled up from his bed and went to the adjoining bathroom, returning quickly with a warm damp wash cloth and bowl of water.

"This is going to hurt." Was all the warning he gave before pulling the shard out in one swift motion, aiming to be as quick and painless as possible. Balthazar hissed but gave no other reaction, so Cas continued in his task and gently wiped the area clean from blood, moving the feathers back in to place once he was satisfied.

As if by design the doorbell rang almost in the same instant he announced he had finished. Balthazar thanked him, yanked his shirt on and raced down the stairs to greet the pizza man. Truth was he couldn't be more grateful for the food arriving, he was more than a little excited at the feeling of his brother's hands on his wings. For a lot of angels wings can be major erogenous zones, Balthazar was no different, mix in the fact that he'd been sporting a major crush on his step-brother for a while, and it was no wonder he was flustered.

By the time he'd paid for the pizzas and gone back up to Cass' room he'd managed to calm down and sort himself out. He entered the room with a grin, looking almost triumphant, and set the boxes down on the table by the side of the bed.

"One sec, I'll just go grab some glasses from the kitchen and we can start," Balthazar's offer was met with a raised eyebrow, causing him some confusion, "What?" He asked.

"We have drank from the same bottle many-a time before, I'm sure we'll survive, let's start now, we're approaching a good bit in the episode."

Balthazar shrugged and plopped down on the bed next to his brother, pulling his pizza onto his lap and propping the bottle against the headboard between them. The next forty or so minutes passed in relative silence, with the odd witty comment thrown in ('come on, it's obviously River in the suit!'). After the episode finished they talked briefly about their shared classes ('as easy as falling asleep to Mr Alistair's voice' proclaimed Balthazar, and though he did remind his brother that it was only the start of term, Cass found himself agreeing anyway), before moving on to their friends and family.

"Come on Cassy! You'd have to be blind not to see the way he looks at you!"

"Dean and I are friends and nothing more, how many times do I have to reiterate this? I know for certain that he has feelings for Anna, though I doubt he has any intention whatsoever to act on them. You yourself cannot have missed the way that Sam looks at you?" Dean and Sam Winchester were students at their school, Dean the same age as them and Sam a year younger. They'd been family friends for years, and Dean and Cass had always been close.

"You have to be kidding me! He's been in love with Gabe since he rescued the moose from bullies in second grade! Perhaps he looks up to me, but I can assure you that there is nothing else going on there. So Dean and Anna hey? Really, I don't see it."

"I'm inclined to agree, for one he lacks the emotional depth that Anna usually favours in her beaus, and Dean has already asked Jo Harvelle to the Christmas dance, despite not feeling romantically inclined towards her. He told me himself that he views her as a sister."

"Yes, but everyone knows that Jo has been crushing on him for forever. Sounding a little jealous there Cassy, sure you're not secretly pining for Dean-o's affection?"

"I am quite sure thankyou _Balthy_, although turning up to yet another dance without a date will be irritating."

"Ahh yes, your green-eyed puppy is unlikely to let you skip the Christmas dance is he? Well, you have months yet to find someone, you never know. You could always ask dear little Sammy, I heard that he asked Jessica, you know, blonde, pretty, cheerleader, our year, and that she turned him down."

"Samuel is hardly my type, and you very well know that, though that is a shame to hear. At least we'll have some news to tell Gabriel next time he requests information on how his little 'samsquatch' is faring without his magnificent presence. Perhaps Gabriel does return Sam's affections?"

"You never really know with him do you? Well, you've always got little old me!" Balthazar's grin grew predatory, a look that made Castiel groan inwardly, "I know what we should do!" He leapt off the bed and ran to his room, barely pausing before running back in to the room, a near-full bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. Cass furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word out Balthazar spoke, "Awww come on Cassy, live a little!" Or whined, rather, "Mom and Dad won't be back for at least another three hours, and we can tucked up in bed 'asleep' by then!" At Castiel's unimpressed look he pulled out his best puppy-dog eyes (learned from Sam, of course), and was prepared to start pleading when his brother, surprisingly, sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but if either of us begin to feel ill we must stop, okay?" Balthazar nodded eagerly, pleased that Cas had agreed so quickly. He took a long swig from the bottle before smirking and passing it to Cas, who took a swig at least twice as long as Balthazar's. 'Challenge Accepted' he though, smirking at his dark-haired brother.

~~~~half an hour of underage drinking later~~~~

"A-and another thing he doees," Castiel slurred, taking another swig and leaning heavily against his brother's shoulder, "He a-always talks about women like, like, like they're nothing more than attractive meat suits, you know? Well, 'cept from Anna obviously, 'cause I'd kick his ass if he did, and Jo, obviously, because Ellen and Ash would kick his ass, oh, and Lisa, I dunno what's goin' on there, since they went and broke up, he's been all all, like, defensive of her. He's a weird guy, but I-I, he is my best friend. OH! And he aaaaaalways tries to put everyone else at the ahead of him, like he's so unimportant. Stupid." Balthazar swiped the now less than half full bottle from his brother and took another sip, leaning into Cas more, content to listen to his drunken ramblings about his best friend.

"Well little Sammy's pretty stupid too, I mean, it's obviously that our big Gabriel is into the little jailbait mooseling, so what does he do? Instead of, of, telling Gabey how he feels, he thinks 'oh I know, here's a good plan, let's ask a girl who's way out of my league out so I can be all sad and not have to go to a dance alone without my guardian angel, that's Gabe by the way, he's basically Sam's guardian angel, to pull funny funny pranks that end up with Balthazar covered in some type of icky slime." It occurs to him that maybe alcohol wasn't the greatest idea, his inhibitions have been drastically lowered (and he's barely making sense to himself), and it's really hard not to stare at Castiel's pretty pretty pink prince or maybe princess fairy lips.

"Ye-es, Samm is bein' a stupid little stupid ass butt, but then maybe Gabriel should grow a set of testicles and tell Sam that, that, maybe he has feelings for him, and then maybe Sam wouldn't, maybe find the need to try an' find someone else that's not as good for him as our Gabriel would be because she's stupidd and a cheerleading Jessica and... yeah. You know I've seen Gabriel's wings?" Balthazar felt a spike of jealousy run through him as he turned to face his brother before shaking his head.

"No, no I don't recall." His voice was strained, and significantly more sober than before, though whether Castiel noticed or not he said nothing.

"Yes. It happened. Luc and Michael had been having a stupid stupid angry fight and I don't like it when they do that!" Cas turned sad and distressed blue eyes on Balthazar, who immediately wrapped the arm not holding the liquor around him, "and, and Raphael took them to our parents who were really angry too, but they didn't know, Gabe had tried to be a good big brother, like he is to us, and stop it but that was before Raphael arrived so he didn't know but his wings were hurt and I found him sad and in pain and and and, he showed me his wings and I helped him to fix it, because one, one of the bone bits had come out, and it was like a dislocated shoulder but worse. I didn't tell anyone before..." Balthazar squeezed a bit tighter, not having any idea what to say to uncharacteristically emotional brother, "Can I tell you a secret?" Castiel mock whispered, with nothing but utter seriousness in his voice, Balthazar couldn't resist when his brother looked so lost, and just nodded for him to continue, "I like your wings more."

"Why?" Balthazar was shocked, he liked his wings, sure, but they weren't anything special.

"His wings are gold and pretty, but yours are soft and warm, and they're yours, and that makes everything better by proxy." Cas had stopped slurring, but he was speaking so fast that it took the blond angel a few moments to decipher what he'd actually said, but before he had time to reply, or even smile back at Castiel (a real, relaxed smile this time, not that almost painful looking grimace) he found himself with a lapful of brown-haired angel and lips pressed to his.

For a moment it felt like time stood still, all noise stopped, every fibre of his being was concentrated on the lips on his, everything else ceased to exist. He didn't even register dropping the bottle onto the floor. All of a sudden everything rushed back and hit him full force as Cas pulled away, looking at him with wide frightened eyes. He remained frozen for a fraction of a second longer, before launching forward and attaching his lips back to his brother's. Cas wimpered and closed his eyes, pushing his body up to Balthazar's where he lied atop him.

Brown wings errupted from Balthazar's back, and Cas moved his hands from the other's shoulders to thread through the soft feathers and massaged the base of them. Balthazar groaned needily into the kiss, lifting his brother slightly off the matress to allow his wings to escape too. He broke the kiss and took a moment to admire the jet black feathers that covered the enormous wings, shining a shade of blue as they caught the light. Castiel's face was flushed, his cheeks painted a pretty shade of pink and his lips red and swollen, parted in a whimper as his wings quivered.

"Beautiful." Balthazar declared breathlessly, reaching down to stroke the wings that would haunt his dreams for decades, delighting in the noises the other made as he writhed underneath him. Unable to hold back any longer he leant back down, sealing his lips to Cas' once more, claiming any other sounds as his own as he coaxed his brother's tongue to dance with his own. Cas swallowed his moan as he ran his fingers through the brown wings again, rougher this time, reveling in the feeling of being so completely free.

Balthazar pulled back once more, his hands never ceasing in their caresses of the black feathers, and his breath caught as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Are you sure you won't regret this in the morning?" His question was met with a frown, then Cas surged up to kiss him once again, and he figured that was answer enough.

~~~~The next afternoon~~~~

Gabriel sat in his dorm room staring at his laptop screen in something akin to shock. Of course, as the great Gabriel nothing ever actually ever shocked him, but this was the closest he'd come in years.

Sitting in his inbox was a video message from Castiel, his little brother. He pressed play for the seventh time, and the innocent face of his brother filled the screen.

"Gabriel. Sam asked a cheerleader the dance. She said no. He's 'heartbroken'. As Dean would say, grow a pair." Airquotes around heart broken and everything.

He snorted. Huh, Maybe.

**A/N2: **

**So I hope you enjoyed it, this is almost definitely a one shot, though if I have any other Calthazar stories I'd add them to this. I might write a Sam/Gabriel one to follow on from this, but it would be in a different story under different characters.**


End file.
